


In Memoriam

by amcarter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcarter/pseuds/amcarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock takes a moment to mourn.  Captain Kirk comes to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memoriam

It was, undeniably, a beautiful morning in San Francisco.  The fog had dissipated into the clear blue sky, and the sun was, uncharacteristically, shining with warmth.  The manicured grass of the Starfleet Memorial  Cemetery was lush and green, and the place was peacefully deserted.  Almost.   A lone figure sat before one of the graves.  He was dressed in black Vulcan robes, and sat so still he may have been frozen.

Captain Kirk walked toward the figure, stepping carefully through the graves, a floral wreath held firmly in hand.  Upon reaching the grave, Kirk gently laid the wreath down on the simple marker, next to the small bouquet that Spock had brought, and sat down, shoulder pressed gently into the Vulcan in a subtle offering of comfort.

Spock turned his head, studying the captain for a moment.  “How did you I know that I was here?”

“It’s the anniversary.  It may be an illogical human custom, but you always come.”

The Vulcan was facing the grave once more.  “He was human.” He said simply.  

Kirk nodded in agreement, and squeezed Spock’s lower arm gently, avoiding the man’s sensitive hands but still offering familiar comfort “That he was. And, illogical or not, the tenth anniversary of something is a big one to humans.”

They lapsed into silence, both contemplating how long it had been.  So much had changed in ten years.  

“When did you return planetside?” Spock asked, refocusing on the present.

“Landed in space dock pretty early this morning.” Kirk answered.  

“And how long will you be on Earth?”

“A week.  I think I’m being buttered up with shore leave.” Kirk paused, leaning a bit into Spck, suddenly overwhelmed by sorrow for the man who had been dead for a decade.  “The Admiralty really wants me to speak at the dedication of the memorial this afternoon.”

Spock did not pull away. In fact, he appreciated the proximity.  He raised an eyebrow.  He, too, had been asked to speak but had turned down the opportunity almost immediately.  “Will you?”

Kirk’s blue eyes swept over the cemetery, studying the peaceful morning.  The captain thought for a moment.  “I don’t know.  It doesn’t feel right.  He would have been honored and humbled by it all, but it’s also going to be a lot of pomp and circumstance, and not much genuine emotion, the kind of stuff he hated.  But that’s the thing.  To most of them, he’s just a name in a book.”

Spock pondered the Captain’s words for a moment.  “Perhaps that is exactly why you should do it.  He is not simply a name in a book.  You, of all people, demonstrate that best.  He was a real person who did real good in the world.  He touched so many lives, and helped so many.  You could bring some humanity back into the dedication.”

Kirk smiled that brilliant, face-lightening smile, the one that never failed to improve Spock’s mood. “Your argument is logical.” A pause.  “Will you be there?”

“I am... uncertain.  I believe I would find it... rather painful.”  Spock looked down, gently tracing a single blade of grass with a long finger.  Kirk remained silent, allowing the Vulcan to speak at his own volition.  When he did speak, his words were soft.  “It has been nine years, 364 days, eight hours, seventeen minutes and 34 seconds since he died, and I still miss him as much as I did the first day.  I still feel his absence every waking moment.  His death still pains me greatly.”

The soft words broke Kirk’s heart a little bit.

“Oh, Papa,” she said, resting her head on his shoulder, allowing the tears to roll down her cheeks.

“There is an 86.72 percent chance that eventually the days I have lived since his death out number the days I knew him alive.  And I will still miss his presence with every fiber of my being.”

Kirk wrapped an arm around her father’s still slender waist, pulling them together.  He buried his face in her hair, and she could feel his own tears spill over.  

“I miss him, too.  Everytime we investigate a new phenomenon he would have liked to study or make First Contact with a species he would have loved to meet, I remember how his face would light up upon discovering something new.”

Spock allowed himself a small, wistful smile, remembering the thousand times he had been given the gift of the expression his daughter described.  It had been, without a doubt, the most beautiful image in the universe.  

“I loved him.”

“Me too, Papa.  Me too.”  The captain was quiet for a moment, then sat up, pulling slightly away from her father.  “That’s why we should both go this afternoon.  We should go honor him.  Even if no one else there remembers him right, we will.  Plus, I happen to know that there will be a couple people in attendance who would enjoy the opportunity to visit with their sa’mekh’al.”

Spock looked at her eyebrows slightly raised.  “To quote a wise man: ‘Using the grandkids as a bribe is unfair extortion.’” They both smiled at the memory.  “Although, you’re argument is logical. “ he told her.  

The Captain was glad she had convinced Spock to come.  It really would be good for him.  Spock spoke again.  “We have a great deal of time before the ceremony.  May I escort you to lunch, Captain?”

Kirk stood up, smiling, and offered a hand to help Spock up.  “It would be my honor, Ambassador.”  

Spock accepted her assistance, and rose to his feet.  The two studied the grave before them for a moment.   _Captain James Tiberius Kirk, 2233-2318_.  Kirk reached down, and touched the grave briefly.  

“See ya later, Daddy.” she whispered.  Spock nodded at the stone, and the two turned away, walking toward their favorite Vulcan restaurant.

“So, I hear you’re going to Romulus.”  

Spock nodded.  “It is about time the Federation makes peace with the Romulan Empire.  We are stronger united, and we ought to help each other, rather than this incessant bickering.  They will need us in time, and I am certain we will need them.  What about you, ko-fu? Are you going to accept the Admiralty?”

“I think I will.  It’s great being amongst the stars, but I’m getting a bit old.  It’s time some new blood come back to the Enterprise, and we’re ready to settle down planetside.”

Spock nodded.  “And what of Christopher? Has he made a decision regarding his higher education yet?”

Kirk smiled, allowing a small amount of pride to filter through their paternal bond. She had not yet shared her son’s good news with his grandfather. “He’s going into Starfleet,  He received his exam results two days ago, and he passed with flying colors. Science track, of course.” She paused for a moment, looking up at the blue sky, a small smile on her face.  “Fourth generation Starfleet.  Jeeze.  And we all married into it, too.  I hope we’re not getting pretentious.”  

Spock’s right eyebrow climbed up his forehead.  “That is highly unlikely.  You are quite humble, despite impressive accomplishments.  As was your father, and as is Christopher.”

Kirk let out a bright chime of laughter.  “Yeah, but still.  It’s hard coming into the Academy with such a strong legacy.  I should know, you guys were still active duty when I enlisted.  And I think Amanda is going to graduate early and go to med school.  She’s not being very direct about it, but I think she wants to join, too.  Go be a big, scary CMO somewhere.  She always did worship Uncle Bones.”

“The one failing of her usually impeccable judgement.”  

This got an even more enthusiastic laugh out of Kirk, though it was somewhat bittersweet.  With the amusement, she also felt a pang of sorrow for the Georgian doctor who really had been her uncle.  She had always loved listening to him banter back and forth with her father.  She had gained incredible argumentative skills from observing  the two masters of verbal combat.    

Their conversation continued warmly, the two sharing news and discussing current events.  The day was still sombre, they both could still feel the distinct lack of another’s presence, but the sun was warm, the air pleasant, and as they walked, Starfleet Memorial Cemetery and the gravestones it held, faded behind them.  

**Author's Note:**

> sa'mekh'al: grandfather  
> ko-fu: daughter


End file.
